He's Back
by DarthZ
Summary: The Red Hood is back and Tim Drake doesn't know who he is. Several things change for Tim when he learns his identity. With the YJ team, but Robin is Tim Drake, and this happens during season 1. Adopted from DenniBenni
1. Chapter 1

**I adopted this story from DenniBenni, so I'm not plagiarizing people! Don't worry (be happy). The only thing I changed was taking out the cuss words. I don't cuss, and I won't post anything with any cuss words in it (so I apologize if Jason seems slightly OOC to anyone) Let me know if I miss any.**

**Chapter 1**

It was Saturday evening and the Young Justice team sat around the living area of the mountain. Recently there hadn't been much activity, so they had been bored out of their minds. Kaldur was being pretty patient, along with Megan and Conner. Artemis and Wally couldn't seem to sit in the same room for ten minutes without getting on each other's nerves. Then there was Robin, the only one on the team who was never called by his real name.

It wasn't that he didn't want to tell them his name. He wanted to very badly, but Batman wouldn't allow it. That upset him that he couldn't tell his closest friends what his name was. That he was Tim Drake. That he was a thirteen year old who was adopted by billionaire, Bruce Wayne. He wanted to tell them since they had revealed their identities. But, Batman was paranoid. Always so paranoid.

He couldn't really blame the man. Someone could do a lot with that knowledge. And since Batman didn't kill…it wasn't like you could silence the information. It would be everywhere. Tim knew that. So he knew that was why Batman was protecting him.

But, now they sat. Wally lying upside down on the couch while eating chips. Artemis messing around with her bow and arrows. Superboy…well, he was just staring blankly at the T.V. screen trying to understand what was going on in the show. Megan was in the kitchen trying to cook. Aqualad, along with Superboy tried to follow the show that was playing. And Robin. He stared at everyone. Trying to understand them. Trying to understand how different they were, but they could somehow all work together in missions.

Suddenly Wally groaned, "I am so sick of just sitting here!" Robin looked at Artemis. He knew she was going to say something. "Oh stop complaining! We're all having to sit here." Wally threw a chip at her. She immediately pulled back her bow pointing an arrow at him. "Artemis," Aqualad warned. They knew she wouldn't shoot him, but "Accidents" could happen.

Wally smirked, "Yes, Arty. Put it away." His voice was drenched with sarcasm making Artemis clench her teeth. Robin had to suppress a laugh. He always found their arguments to be the funniest thing. Interesting too, even though Artemis won most of the time.

"_Young Justice report to the briefing room,"_Everyone's heads shot up in excitement when they heard the voice on the intercom. "Finally!" Wally exclaimed jumping from his seat and running towards the briefing room. The rest of the team followed, just not nearly as fast.

They walked In to see Wally already standing there smiling happily. Robin smiled also seeing the excitement in his friend's face. All of their faces. Batman and Red Tornado stood there in front of a large hologram screen. Batman had his expressionless face. "Batman! What you got for us?" Wally asked.

Once the adult knew everyone was in the room he turned to the screen. "Recently there has been a drug trade going along in the cities of Metropolis, Central City, Star City, and Gotham. I'm sending the team in for an observation mission only. No more than that." Wally slouched at the knowledge they would only be able to observe.

"Do not in any way engage anyone in a fight," Batman strained it hoping they would listen. All of them nodded and were given the location of the shipping dock. Once everyone left Robin turned to Batman and said smiling, "Don't worry, I'll keep them in line." Giving his cackle he left along with everyone else.

Batman stood there until he heard quiet footsteps behind him. "I didn't think you would allow him to go on this mission," a voice said. He turned to see the face of Superman. Batman didn't reply. The Man of Steel continued, "I mean, I didn't think you would want them to have the chance to cross paths." Batman shook his head, "Red Hood hasn't been sighted in Gotham in two months. He's probably busy at one of his other drug trades."

"Well, there is always the chance," Superman replied. "Beside you're not known for your good luck you know?" Batman glared at him and said, "I told them to only observe tonight. I trust they'll follow my orders." Superman shrugged, "You know children. They're rebellious and do as they please." With that he walked out leaving Batman to wonder if he had been wise to send Tim on this mission when there was a chance the Red Hood was around. Maybe the fates would be kind. Or not…


	2. Chapter 2

**This is still DenniBenni's chapter...**

It took about thirty minutes for them to reach their destination. Which was Gotham's loading docks on the south side of the city. Robin sat on the roof of warehouse 16 watching as the men loaded the crate onto the boats that had been waiting for them. He still couldn't get a clear visual on what type of drugs they were transporting.

He sighed as he pressed the binoculars onto his face. There was one man who seemed to be ordering everyone else around. He had named him Too Tall. He was dressed in a black suit and Robin tried to make out what he was saying.

Someone dropped a crate and Too Tall hissed, "be careful idiot! We don't need Red Hood blowing our faces off if his merchandise gets messed up." "_Red hood?" _Tim thought. He had never heard of the Red Hood before. Maybe he was new in the drug trading world, but these guys seemed to be pretty afraid of him…whoever he was.

One of the bags fell from the crate that was dropped. Robin squinted his eyes trying his best to see what was in it. "Come on, just a peak," he mumbled to himself. One of the guys walked over picking it up. Once Tim got a good looked at it he sighed. A brown paper bag.

"Now how am I supposed to see through that," Robin grumbled. "Don't know, why don't you ask em'?" A voice to his left said. Robin looked quickly only to see a boot slam into his side. He was sent a few feet away from where he was perched and landed on the ground hard. He was surprised and his head was spinning.

"Little pretender. Must not be as good as they say you are huh?" Another kick. Robin yelped when he was suddenly yanked back by his hair. The thirteen year old gritted his teeth as he felt the unknown person breathing on his ear. A low whispered said, "Timmy." Robin's eyes widened behind the mask. His stomach turned flips and his heart rate sped up.

"Yep, I know exactly who you are baby bird. What? Bruce and Dickie Bird didn't tell you about me? Shame." He was pulled back harder. "He didn't tell you about how I was his greatest failure? So tell the truth, do you have any idea who I am?" Tim shook his head the best he could with his hair being yanked back.

"Do you remember the last Robin?" Robin was confused. What did Jason Todd have to do with this? Jason had been the second Robin that was murdered by the Joker before Tim had taken up the mantle. Why was he asking about him? He had always thought of Jason like a brother. He always called him his brother since Bruce had adopted both of them, including Dick.

"It's ok Timmy, I know who you are. Who was he?" The person had tightened his grip. He didn't want to tell the man Jason's real name so he settled on what he would say. Tim stared at him a moment and whispered, "he was my brother." He felt hesitation in the man's hand. Like he had struck a nerve somewhere that was making him hesitant to do what he did next. Suddenly Tim was backhanded across the face.

The man looked like he was shaking with rage, "do you want to know who I am?" Tim slowly nodded and he continued, "I'm-" Before he finished though someone yelled, "get away from Robin!" He looked up to see a group a teens staring at him angrily in their fighting stances. "Oops, looks like the Rugrats are here. I think I'll be going." He was about to jump off the side of the building when he looked back at Tim. "See you around kid. Trust me, we'll be seeing each other again. And tell the old man Red Hood said hey."

With that he was gone. The team thought about chasing him, but figured it was a lost cause. Wally quickly rushed to Robin's side and helped him sit up. "You ok dude," he asked grimacing at his friend's bloody nose and lip. Tim nodded and wiped the excess blood from his face making it smear onto his glove. "What was that," Artemis asked. Robin looked up at her and then back where the man had jumped off. He whispered, "trouble."

Jason Todd paced back and forth in his apartment. _"I hate him!" _He thought bitterly. It hurt him to know that he had been replaced, but in a way he was to angry to be sad. His mind drifted to the kid. The kid that had taken his place, the kid that had become his recent research. Tim Drake.

He kicked the wall causing a large hole to form. He had hated this kid for months and months. Wanted to just shoot him and get it over with. But, something the kid said was eating at him. Something that was ringing in his ears. _"He was my brother." _That one statement was causing Jason so much trouble. The kid had sounded so sure of himself when he said it. Like Jason had been his brother since the day he was born.

Not even Dick had called him his brother. Jason had found that Dick called Tim his brother, but never had he called Jason his brother. No one had. Now this kid comes along and says the complete opposite of what Jason thought. It was driving the twenty-two year old crazy. Completely nuts.

He was in turmoil and he didn't like it. He wanted nothing to do with the kid anymore.

He would keep his distance. Stay away. Focus on Black mask and the crime lords. Continue his plans to control Gotham's crime. He would just…forget about it. But, it's always harder not to think of the things you want to forget. Always.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (and still DenniBenni's...)**

The ride back to the mountain was quiet. Everyone was nervous about what Batman was going to do since they were told not to engage in combat. They didn't think they would get into to much trouble since the person had attacked Robin. But Robin was afraid of telling Batman about what the man had said. How he knew who they were.

When the ship landed they all looked at each other before exiting it and entering the mountain. Batman and Red Tornado were waiting there to hear the outcome of their mission. They guess it wasn't good when they saw Robin. The teens lined up in front of Batman to wait for assessment. "I thought I said this was an observation mission only?" Batman growled angrily at the six teens.

He could tell Tim was the only hurt one so he wondered what exactly had happened. They all looked at each other. Batman paced passing by each of them as their heads eventually turned to the floor. He stopped at the end of the row in front of Robin. "What happened," he asked. His voice was mostly frustration, but there was a hint of concern in his voice, but only Tim heard it.

Tim opened his mouth but no words came out. He was afraid. Someone knew their identity and he was afraid it was his fault. Maybe he had let something slip that he didn't remember. "Um…I-" he was interrupted by Batman saying, "was I not clear on my orders?" The boy nodded quickly and answered, "yes sir you were but…" He trailed off looked at the ground.

Batman looked frustrated that none of the teens would tell him what had happened to his ward. Megan could tell and answered for him, "sir, Robin was attacked." Batman looked at the girl and back at his ward. "Is this true," he asked. Tim nodded and said, "yes, um, I need to speak with you in private." Batman nodded and told the rest, "the rest of you can go home." They all nodded and looked at Robin worriedly. He hadn't told them about what had happened exactly.

Once they were gone Batman stared at his protégé expectantly waiting for an explanation. "Bruce, this guy…he was different," Tim started. He didn't know how to begin the conversation. "How?" The man asked in a gruff voice. Tim pulled on his cape, "he wasn't like any ordinary thug. He…, he knew us Bruce. Our names. Your's, mine, and Dick's." Bruce's eyes grew large behind the mask and his heart skipped a beat. But, he kept a calm composure.

"He asked be about Jason. He called me Timmy," the boy mumbled. Batman had a bad feeling that one of his worst fears were about to come true. "What did he look like?" He finally asked. Tim shook his head, "cargo pants. Combat boots, and a really…weird helmet. It reminded me of before the Joker became…well the Joker. It was a bright red."

Batman's heart dropped. His fears were correct. It was who he thought it would be. The Red Hood. Formerly known as, Jason Todd. The second Robin that was murdered at the hands of the Joker. "Did he say anything else," Bruce asked trying to sound calm.

Tim nodded, "he said he'd be seeing me soon, and to tell you the Red Hood said hey." Tim looked at his adoptive father confused, "who's the Red Hood?" Batman debated on telling him who he was. But, if he did Tim would get involved and he didn't want that. He didn't want Jason hurting Tim. He would need help with this though.

The whole league knew about what happened a few years ago with the Red Hood. How after the explosion he disappeared. But this was a family matter. He needed family. He looked down at Tim after thinking about it and answered, "no one that you need to be concerned over." He then turned and began to walked away.

Tim stared at his back shocked, but soon chased after him. "Wait, what? This guys attacks me and calls me a pretender, knows my identity, and says he'll be seeing me again and I shouldn't be concerned?" Bruce didn't answer just continued walking. "Come on! You have to tell me what's going. You can't keep me in the dark!"

Suddenly Bruce turned around and ordered, "not another word on the subject. I'll take care of it, there is no reason for you to get involved here Tim." With that he turned back around and walked away again. But, this time. Tim didn't follow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (still DenniBenni's)**

It had been almost a week since Tim had been attacked. And still Bruce wouldn't tell him who the guy was. Bruce also hadn't allowed Tim to go on patrol on his own. Only if he himself was with him. Which the boy found very annoying.

But, he was glad Bruce still allowed him to go to Mt. Justice. He almost hadn't let him, but Tim had managed to convince him otherwise. So that was what he did since summer vacation had started. He would go to the mountain everyday.

Everyone else would go there too since they were also out of school. It gave them all something to do.

The only down side was the only thing to do was spar. They weren't being sent on any missions, they knew that. Batman had made it clear that until this Red Hood business was cleared away, there would be no missions.

Which was disappointing to say the least. It made Tim feel a little guilty because his friends couldn't go on missions just because he got attacked.

His friends told him it was fine though, and that they understood. But, it didn't really make him feel much better.

So today was like usual, he woke up, ate some breakfast, and went to the mountain. Right now he was sparing with Megan, who was evenly matching him in the fight.

He started thinking absent mindedly somewhere in the sparing.

"_I wonder why Bruce won't tell me who this guy is. Or why he won't tell me why the guy's such a big threat." _He ducked to avoid a kick to the head.

"_Bruce must know him…he doesn't usually keep secrets. Maybe he keeps more then I thought."_

He jumped to the side dodging a punch. _"But…he would tell me if it was something really important, right? I hope so-" _He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard someone enter the training area.

He knew the whole team was already in the room, so he looked over to where he heard the footsteps. His eyes widened at who he saw.

Dick, Dick Grayson. The first Robin ever. Well, he was dressed as Nightwing, but that didn't matter. They made eye contact and Dick smiled. Tim stared surprised at his brother. _"What is he do-" _Suddenly his feet were kicked out from underneath him and his back slammed into the floor.

He gasped as the breath was knocked out of him. He heard about three people go, "ooooo."

"Oh my, Robin I'm so sorry," Megan started to ramble. Robin held up a hand and said in an out of breath voice, "it's ok Megan, it was my fault. No harm done." She held out her hand and he took it getting to his feet.

He straightened his clothes and sunglasses before looking back at Nightwing. He looked like he was smirking at Tim's surprise. "Uh, I'll be right back," he said looking at his friends. They all nodded and he walked over to his brother.

"Who is that," Megan asked walking off the glowing floor. Wally's jaw dropped and he asked, "you don't know that is?"

She shook her head and Superboy added, "well neither do I." Wally rolled his eyes, "that's Nightwing. He was the first Robin ever!" Superboy raised an eyebrow, "how many Robins have there been exactly."

Wally looked a little uncomfortable, "well, three." Megan titled her head to the side, "who was second?"

Wally looked at Aqualad as if asking for permission to tell them. The leader nodded and he turned his head back to the confused alien and clone. "Well, he was killed by the Joker a few years before Robin became…Robin."

The air instantly became so awkward you could cut it with a butter knife. Artemis spoke quietly, "I heard about that. They said he was beaten with a crowbar and then the building was blown up with him still inside."

Wally nodded, "Robin told me the same thing." Megan looked like she was close to tears, "that's horrible, did they know each other?"

Wally shrugged, "Robin said he thinks of him as a brother, but he thinks of Nightwing as a brother too." Everyone looked at the ground once again enveloped in silence.

Tim raced over to his brother and grabbed his arm yanking him to a nearby room. Dick was laughing a bit at Tim's behavior. "You know when fighting, you should always pay attention," the man chuckled out watching as Tim shut the door.

"What are you doing here?" Tim asked quietly walking over to where the twenty-four year old stood. "Well, I just thought it was a good time to have my holiday visit," Dick said slowly trying to come up with a lie. Tim cross his arms over his chest, "nice try Dick, but your holiday visits are on Christmas, Thanksgiving, and Easter. It's the beginning of June. What are you doing here?"

Dick was silently looking at the floor. "Is this about that guy that attacked me a week ago?" Dick still wouldn't answer. Tim snapped his finger in front of the man's face making him look up at him. "Earth to bird boy. Answer me," Tim whined. "I want to bro, but I can't, Bruce's orders," Nightwing answered with a shrug.

Robin threw his arms in the air, "why won't you guys tell me? He attacked me! I should get to help and know what's going on!"

Dick placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned down a little so he was eye level with the teen. "Look Timmy-" he stopped when he saw Tim flinch back at the name. "What's wrong?"

Tim shrugged off the hand, "nothing." Dick raised an eyebrow, "it doesn't look like nothing, what is it?"

Tim messed with his jacket zipped a little and answered, "it's just…that guy called me Timmy, that's all. Just got caught off guard."

Even though Dick was wearing a mask Tim could see the anger in his face. He wasn't angry at Tim of course. He was angry at whoever this guy was. Dick had always called Tim, Timmy. No one else really did. Tim guessed it just struck a nerve or something.

"What, Bruce didn't tell you what he said," Tim asked. Dick shook his head, "he told me he called you by your name. Not that he called you Timmy." The boy couldn't help but smirk at the way his brother was getting angry about a little nickname.

He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and said, " a little possessive aren't we?"

"But, don't worry. Since you and Bruce won't tell me what's going on, I can bet I'll find out. Probably won't be until after you get him though." He laughed with his usual cackle and left the room.

Once he was outside he let the smile leave his face. He thought, _"why won't they just tell me?"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 (still not mine...)**

"Wally! I am going to **KILL **you!" Artemis screamed as she chased Wally into the kitchen. He stood on one side of the counter with her on the other.

"I swear I didn't do it!" Wally cried running to the other side of the counter when she came to close to his side.

"You're lying, I know you did it. This is just way to far idiot!" Her face was red with rage and her vision wasn't much different.

"You guys, please don't fight," Megan begged pulling her bowl of cake mix out of the way. "Oh it won't be much of a fight, just a murder!"

Artemis threw a glass bowl and the speedster's head, which he easily dodged making it shatter into the wall.

"Guys!" Robin yelled running in. "What's going on?"

Wally ran and again as Artemis came towards his side of the counter. "She's trying to kill me! I didn't do it Arty I swear!" He exclaimed dodging a fork to the face.

"Didn't do what?" Aqualad asked as he and Superboy entered the room after hearing all the noise.

"I didn't break her stupid bow, can't you just get a knew one," he asked. Robin's jaw dropped and he started to say, "uh Art-"

Before he could finish Artemis growled, "I can, but it's expensive to pay for a new one every time you break it. I only get free ones if it gets broken on missions, not in my free time!"

"Guys-" Robin tried again only to be cut off by Wally yelling, "I didn't do it! Why won't you believe me?" Artemis threw a mug at him which he barely got away from.

"What in the past should lead me to believe you?" Robin finally heard enough and screamed, "GUYS!"

Everyone in the room looked at the youngest member of the team with a surprised expression. Robin took a calming breath and asked, "can I explain something?"

Everyone nodded slowly. "Ok, Artemis, he didn't break your bow, I did. You left it on the floor in the training room and I tripped over it. It broke right in half. I was trying to find you so I could explain, but apparently you found Wally first."

"Told you!" Wally exclaimed in victory. Artemis looked at Robin confused, "I didn't leave it in the training room, I had it in the living room."

Wally's face instantly fell, "oh yea. Hehe there was a bee in the training room. And I'm allergic, so I kind of used it to kill the bee. Sorry Arty."

Artemis rolled her eyes and angrily and stomped out of the room to tired to chase the speedster any longer.

Wally slowly walked over to Robin and everyone left the room going back to their own business. Besides Megan who continued cooking.

"That was scary," Wally whispered smiling a little. Robin nodded but soon shook his head. "Look, I needed to ask a favor."

Wally nodded, "sure man, what you need?" Robin led him to the two main computers area where all the files were kept.

"These computers are linked to the one in the bat cave. Since I haven't been allowed down there since I was attacked, I have to use these. I need your help finding some things about the Red Hood."

Wally stood there staring at the large computers and nodded. He smirked a little, "sure dude, I love being a spy." Tim raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

The reason he chose Wally was because he was the only one on the team who knew his identity. So if they found out something that was personal, it wouldn't give away anything.

He spoke while walking over to one of the computers, "Dick has been here a week and I still don't know who he and Bruce are looking for. I know it has something to do with the Red Hood, who I'm guessing is the guy who attacked me. But, I don't know his identity."

"I've been working on getting past the fire walls in the bat cave's files, but it's hard. Once I do though I'll need your help to search through the files."

He started to type on the computer. "Alright dude, I don't mind helping you," Wally said sitting in front of the other computer. Tim explained, "we have about five hours before the league gets back, that should be plenty of time."

With that the two teens went to work to uncover the mystery of the Red Hood.

* * *

"So you're not going to tell him," Dick asked for what felt like the hundredth time in the past week he had been home. He had come back to help Bruce catch Jason before he could cause anymore problem. Mostly just so he wouldn't hurt Tim.

"He doesn't need to know," was Bruce's simple reply. It was the same every time Dick asked the question. _"He doesn't need to know" _or _"it doesn't concern him." _Which it clearly did being that he was the only reason they were actually going after Jason.

Dick sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "He'll find out sooner or later Bruce. Don't you think it would better if you tell him yourself?"

There was no reply from the billionaire. He didn't need to. The silence in the room was all that was needed to explain that his answer hadn't changed on the subject.

Silently Dick walked up and stood next to his former mentor's chair. "I guess there's no convincing you otherwise. You're set on your ways like always," Dick smirked.

Once again silence. The only sound coming from Bruce's typing fingers as he worked on the computer and the slight sound of bats screeching across the cave.

"What if he goes after Tim again?" Dick finally asked the question that had been bothering him.

Bruce answered this time with, "that's why we are looking for him. So we can put him in custody before he finds Tim again." Dick nodded. He didn't have much else to say.

Truth was there wasn't much else to say. The father and adopted son hardly ever saw each other. And when they did it was mostly for Tim's sake since they knew the boy liked for all of them to be together.

They also knew how much he had wanted to know Jason. That was another reason why they wouldn't tell him who the Red Hood was.

Tim admired Jason. Always called him his brother when asked outside the uniform about him. It would sting Dick and Bruce a little because they knew what Jason had become.

But, they didn't have the heart to tell the boy otherwise when he saw Jason as such a hero. Especially now. It would crush him to know that the person he admired hated him for taking his place.

So they would keep quiet. Bruce had made Dick swear not to tell Tim anything. That maybe one day the time would come for him to know. Suddenly the computer started to beep and Bruce jumped from his seat.

"Got him," he stated simply and put on his cowl. He rushed over and jumped in the bat mobile with Dick not far behind.

The Red Hood had been spotted at a nearby loading dock. The bat mobile sped out of the cave, rushing out into Gotham.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 (still not mine)**

Jason stood on a roof top silently observing his men load the boats. He was making sure non of the "rugrats" showed up. He didn't need any problems with this load.

He held his gun tightly in his right hand staring at the men below. It was silent, besides the low sound of the men talking.

Jason was annoyed. These guys were taking way too long. He had been a little paranoid ever since he beat the crap out of the kid. He knew it was only a matter of time before the rest of the bat family got involved.

He noticed how protective they were of the kid. He wondered if that had happened while he was Robin, if they would even give a crap. Probably not. This kid was just "perfect".

He scowled. He hated the brat. Jason had tried hard to forget about it…but it wasn't working out very well. Every time he thought about the kid it ticked him off even more.

There was this anger against Bruce and the kid that just really ate at him. Bruce hadn't even avenged his death. Instead he goes off looking for a new replacement.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard someone land on the roof top. Jason smirked, probably one of the bats.

He turned to find himself to be correct. There was Nightwing glaring coldly at him. He chuckled, "ah Dickie Bird. I was wondering when one of you would show up. So, you heard how I roughed the baby bird up?"

Even though Dick's face was hidden behind the mask, you could see the anger on it. It was flowing off of the man in waves. He clearly didn't like people threatening his little brother.

Jason shrugged when he got no oral response. "But, I haven't seen the kid out any since then. What? Have you and the old man been keeping him under lock and key? You know I would have thought since everyone thinks he's so amazing, that he would actually be able to do some damage."

Dick shook his head, "I don't want you around Tim anymore. Do you understand me?" It was a fierce growl that Jason had actually never heard from the former Robin. But, he kept the smirk on his face.

"Well, I was thinking about leaving him alone. But, then I thought about it…,it seems to really bother you and the old man. I sure get a kick out of that. Then, I also get to beat the crap out of the replacement. Which also, is a heck of a good time."

Jason could now compare Dick to some kind of animal. Like a tiger staring down its prey. Or a bear after you get to close to one of it's cubs. Dick looked like a monster that really wanted to tear Jason apart.

"I don't think you're going to see Tim anytime soon," Dick sneered. Jason raised an eyebrow behind his helmet. "What the hell are you talking about?" Jason asked. He didn't get an answer, when suddenly the world was black.

* * *

It took Tim about ten minutes to break down the fire wall to access the files they needed form the computer in the batcave. "I thought you said it was hard," Wally asked in awe as the files downloaded.

Tim raised an eyebrow, "it was hard, didn't you notice it took me a lot longer then it usually does?" Wally thought about it, he was right, but it was still quick even for the speedster.

They started to search through the files, eliminating the suspects they knew it couldn't be. Such as Penguin and Two-Face. They thought it could possibly have to do with the Joker. But, recently he had been locked up in Arkham.

Wally stumbled across a file and asked, "hey! What about this guy…Black Mask?" He looked back at Tim who stared at his friend's screen.

"I suppose, put him on the list," Tim thought and soon returned his attention back to his screen. It was taking awhile since they had over twenty thousand villains, crime lords, and everyday mobsters in their files.

He was having to read each file closely to make sure he didn't miss anything. And each time he was more disappointed to find nothing.

It had been about four hours and he was getting worried the league would show up soon, so he was about to call off the search. Until Wally exclaimed, "I found him!" Tim turned quickly in his chair and stood to stand behind Wally's. "Awesome!" Tim exclaimed.

"Open the file so we can see who he is," Tim ordered. Wally opened it and began to read it aloud, "it says his first appearance was about five years ago, so that was a little before you showed up. He was trying to take over the crime lords of Gotham in order to control crime. One being Blackmask. They didn't seem to like each other I suppose-."

Tim cut him off and said, "find out who he is." Wally looked at him and sighed, "alright pushy." He scrolled down the screen and his eyes scanned the letter **RED HOOD A.K.A**… He stopped and whispered, "no way."

Tim tried to push past him to read it and exclaimed, "what! What is it?" Wally slowly turned and looked at his friend and stood from the chair to let Tim read it.

He didn't want to know what Tim's reaction was going to be, and he didn't want Tim shooting the messenger.

Soon Tim's eyes found what Wally had been looking at **REDHOOD A.K.A JASON TODD**. Tim sat there a minute trying to register what he was reading. "Dude, you ok,"

Wally asked walking up slowly behind his friends. "This can't be right…Jason died before I even became Robin."

Tim instantly began reading everything he could find. Until he stopped on one article. Lazarus Pit. "Oh my word," Tim murmured. Wally was almost afraid to ask but soon said, "what?" Tim turned quickly his eyes still wide, "he was dipped in Lazarus's Pit."

Even Wally knew what that was. It was what Ra's Al Ghul used to stay young. He hadn't known it could bring the dead back to life though. "Who would…" Wally trailed off when Tim shook his head. "I can only think of Ra's but I don't know why he would do that."

They stood in silence as Tim tried to think. _"Why the heck wouldn't they tell me about this? He's my brother, I should have known." _Tim thought silently to himself. It hurt that they wouldn't tell him about this. He had talked to Dick a lot about Jason, even Bruce, but neither said anything about it? They just let him go on idolizing him.

He was his brother, they should have told him. Maybe he could have found him and talked to him. Convinced him to come home. Well, maybe not. It seemed Jason hated his guts. But, Tim couldn't blame him. He did after all replace him, even it he hadn't meant to at first.

Suddenly the computer started to beep. Wally ran up to it and shouted, "someone just updated the file from the cave." Tim rushed up to him and asked, "what does it say?" Wally read, "**RED HOOD ARRESTED JUNE 23, SENT TO ARKHAM ASYLUM.**"

"What the crap? That's today," Tim said confused. Wally nodded, "Batman just updated it. They must have just arrested him. His cell number is 131 and he's prisoner 4324."

Tim nodded and started to let his mind wander. He didn't think Jason needed to be in prison. Jason was just hurt that he had been replaced…that's all.

They probably only pressed charges for the murders he had done and the drug trading. But, still Tim couldn't shake the feeling that Jason didn't deserve to be locked up.

Maybe if he was free he would go back to normal. He probably sounded so naïve about this. But he didn't care.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Wally asked, "what are you thinking?" He sounded a little worried by the way Tim looked.

Tim simply looked at the older boy and said, "I'm going to break him out." Wally stood from the chair, "what! Dude you can't do that, Batman and Nightwing will kill you!"

Tim shrugged, "then they can't know it was me now can they?" Wally shook his head, "they'll find out man, they're the worlds greatest detectives! Beside they know your costume."

There was silence for a moment until Tim said, "then I won't wear my costume, I'll wear a pull over…some jeans and sneakers. Just my utility belt." Once again silence.

"Are you sure you're going to do this?" Wally asked. Tim nodded and worked on getting the files off the computer. "I'm positive. I'll just let him out. Nothing more. I won't even tell him who I am. I know I look like a kid and he knows my identity, but that doesn't mean he has to know. I'll cover my face or something."

With that he turned and walked out of the room. Leaving Wally alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 (not mine)**

That night Tim didn't even look at Bruce at dinner, nor did he look at Dick. Since Dick had been in town he had been staying at the manor with them. Tim had enjoyed it, until he found out what they been hiding from him.

He had picked at his food not very hungry, too angry to eat. Both men had noticed his behavior, but figured it was something at the mountain and didn't ask.

After he finished, well not really finished, just finished picking at his plate, he went upstairs. He knew the two men wouldn't be patrolling tonight. Bruce had work to do for Wayne Tech and he had heard Dick talking about having a night to himself.

Tim dug through his closet searching for what to wear. He grabbed some dark jeans, sneaker, his utility belt, and a black pull over. It was still too big on him, but it was perfect because the hood would hide his face.

He wore his Robin mask in case a guard or something managed to pull off his hood. He hoped Jason wouldn't touch it because even with the mask on he knew the man would know who he was. Soon he was changed with a fully stocked utility belt.

He looked in the mirror and swore he looked like some kind of teen criminal. It was kind of scary to think about it. He was after all breaking a criminal out of Arkham Asylum.

"_Does that make me a criminal?" _He wonder silently.

He shook his head at the thought. _"No…"_

But, the more he thought about it, the more crazy it seemed. He was betraying a father and brother to free one other brother. Soon though his desire to free Jason overcame the guilt and he jumped from his window.

Jason Todd had been in his cell for a day now. They wouldn't let him out because Bruce had put him under the **EXTREMELY DANGEROUS **list. Which really ticked him off. But, also flattered him in a sarcastic sort of way.

There was nothing to do in the tiny cell. It smelled horrible from the other inmates that had inhabited it in the past years. Probably hadn't been cleaned since the first prisoner was ever admitted to Arkham.

He scraped a rock he had found on the floor against the wall. He made sure not to be to loud so the two guards outside the door wouldn't hear him and take the rock away. Right now it was his only entertainment.

He was still wearing his mask because Bruce didn't need someone recognizing him. Jason smirked at the thought, _"protecting his own skin."_

He harshly scrapped the rock again at the bitter thought. At least Bruce had allowed him to keep his mask at all, even if it be for his own protection.

He started to listen to the two guards outside in the hallways. They were talking about how tired they were and that they were ready for quitting time.

"_Little girls.," _Jason thought silently.

Suddenly one the officer shouted, "stop right there-."

He was cut off when Jason heard two muffled cries. The man didn't move from his bed as he saw the door slowly begin to open. It made creaked as the old rusty metal did the person's bidding.

There he saw a kid. Or at least he thought it was a kid, it could have been a short person.

"Who the heck are you," Jason asked the figure as he stood from the bed.

The person didn't talk. Jason couldn't see his face because his hood was to low. He wore a black hoodie, jeans, and sneakers.

The figure shook its head and motioned for Jason to follow. Then it left the room. Jason stared confused a moment, but wasn't going to pass up a chance to get out of this crap hole.

He walked into the hallway to see the two guards unconscious. He took one of the guard's guns. He could tell the person was giving him a weary look even if he couldn't see his face.

"Calm down, just in case," Jason reassured. The figure nodded and began to lead the way.

Luckily they were on the first floor so they wouldn't have to go down any of the blocked stair wells. Jason watched as the person moved quickly down the hall. They would only need to pass through one door to get to freedom.

"So who are you?" Jason asked as he jogged behind what he thought to be a kid.

There was no answer and Jason rolled his eyes. He hated it when people ignored him. Suddenly as they were about to round a corner when they found a guard standing with his gun aimed right at them.

Jason pulled the person back by his arm and aimed the gun he had taken from the guard. He heard the kid gasp and hit the gun right when he was firing. It shot the guard, but not fatally, just in the leg.

"What, not into the killing thing?" Jason asked smirking. He saw a simple shake of the head and they began moving again, the cries of the guard behind them.

They had to take down four guards when they got to the front gate. He was impressed by the person's abilities to knock them unconscious so quickly and efficiently.

They ran out into the June night air and into the nearby woods. After running for some time Jason guessed the figure thought they were far enough when he saw him stop.

"So you going to tell me who you are and why you broke me out of the asylum?" Jason asked raising an eyebrow. He was surprised when he saw a shake of the head.

"Really?" Another shake. "Fine, I'll just find out on my own," stated shrugging his shoulder.

Suddenly he grabbed the dark hoodie yanking the person forward. There was a slight struggle, but Jason easily won. He pulled the hood off and when seeing the mask ripped it from the male's face.

The figure fell to the ground with a yelp making the leaves crunch beneath him. Jason stared in shock as his mask met two startled blue eyes. "Kid?" Jason asked. His mind was racing. This was Tim. Tim Drake, the Robin who he had beaten the crap out of just a few weeks ago.

Tim stared wide eyed up at the man. "I'm sorry," the boy whispered.

Jason didn't move. He didn't think he could. "I had to get you out," was the last thing he said before reaching into his utility belt and pulling out a smoke bomb. He threw it onto the ground causing Jason to start to cough pulling him out of his trance.

When the smoke cleared Jason found Tim gone, along with his mask. Leaving him in the silent night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 (this one still isn't mine)**

By the time Tim returned back at the manor it was already morning. He climbed into his window breathing heavily from running all the way home.

"Oh gosh, what did I just do," he whispered out of breath as he held both sides of his head.

He ripped off the hoodie and threw it in the closet along with his mask and utility belt. He shut the door and leaned against it.

"_What if Bruce and Dick find out? No…they won't. They can't." _He thought silently.

He walked over to his bed and sat down slowly. "It'll be ok, he won't tell them," he tried to reassure himself.

He scooted onto the bed and pulled his knees to his chest. _"Just distract yourself, do some homework or something. Oh wait it's summer…"_

His mind drifted. _"Read a freaking book and forget about the whole thing." _Slowly he reached over to his beside table and picked up the book he had been reading the past few days. _Holes_.

He opened it to page seventy-five and continued reading, trying to forget about what happened.

"He escaped?" Dick shouted as he entered the bat cave seeing his former mentor. Bruce was staring at the screen of the security footage of the night before. It had been all over the news that the Red Hood had escaped prison.

"Yes, but someone technically broke him out," Bruce stated as he pressed replay on the video.

Dick walked up behind him and stood there looking at the screen also. "Who?" He asked watching the video.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Whoever it was, they were young, or just not very tall."

Dick pointed at the screen. It showed the person in the black hood moving the gun out of the way so Jason wouldn't shoot the guard. "Well he can't be that bad if he didn't want to kill anyone."

"That doesn't matter Dick, he still helped a criminal escape from prison," Bruce said in a gruff voice. He was frustrated that after how long it took them to track down Jason, someone comes along and breaks him out of Arkham.

"He looks like a kid to me," Dick stated. Bruce just nodded and paused the video at a moment that had caught his attention.

It showed the suspect jumping over an officer. His hoodie flies up a bit showing what seems to be a utility belt. "What's that," Dick asked.

Silently Bruce zoomed in on the belt, it was yellow. He recognized it. He had seen the belt before.

Slowly he turned his head and looked at the glass case across the cave. Robin's costume. There right in the center was the very same designed yellow belt.

Dick turned to see what he was looking at. Soon he knew exactly what his adoptive father what thinking. He shook his head quickly and said, "no…no it's not him. Bruce you can't honestly think it's him can you?"

Bruce stood from his chair and began to pace. "What else should I think? It's the same belt."

Dick was speechless, were they really having this conversation? Did they seriously think Tim broke Jason out of Arkham Asylum?

"He's just a kid," Dick said firmly.

Bruce glared at him, "so is the person in that video, Dick."

The younger man threw his hands up and exclaimed, "he doesn't even know who Jason is!"

"Maybe he found out," Bruce replied as he began to walk upstairs.

Dick followed quickly behind him. "What are you doing, are you going to ask him about it?"

"What else can we do?" Bruce asked opening the clock and stepping out from behind it.

Once they got to Tim's door Bruce hesitated before opening. Tim was sitting on the bed reading a book. He was startled by the men suddenly entering the room. Dick glanced at the boy's jeans. They looked a lot like the ones from the video.

"We need to talk Tim," Bruce stated firmly walking into the room.

Tim closed the book and stared at the two older men. "Ok…about what," he asked worriedly.

Bruce sighed and asked, "where were you last night?" Both Dick and Bruce noticed Tim's eyes widened, but soon went back to normal.

"I was here," he answered shakily.

Dick crossed his arms over his chest and ordered, "don't lie to us Tim, where were you really?"

It took a moment for Tim to recover before he mumbled, "I was out."

Tim stared as Bruce suddenly made his way to his closet. "What are you doing?" Tim asked jumping up from his bed. He started to run towards it when he felt Dick's firm hand wrap around his upper arm.

He tried to shake him off but he wouldn't let go. Tim watched in horror as Bruce opened the closet. Bruce looked at the floor of the closet to see a black hoodie and yellow belt. He picked them up and showed them to Dick who made a pained face.

"Tim, what did you do?" Bruce asked putting the things back in the closet and walking towards the child.

Tim felt he needed to defend himself with something so instead of answering he asked, "why didn't you two tell me?"

"Don't blame this on us," Bruce snapped.

Tim laughed but there was no humor behind it. "Why shouldn't I? None of this would have happened if you two would have just told me who he was!"

"Tim, just calm down," Dick tried to reason. The only response he got was Tim ripping out of the man's grip on his arm.

The boy whriled around and yelled, "no! You two don't have the right to tell me to calm down! You should have told me, he was my brother too!"

"But you didn't know him," Dick pointed out.

Tim looked at the floor. "I could have if you would have told me he was alive."

Bruce sighed, "Tim, he's not what he used to be. He kills now and he could kill you."

"He would have already if he wanted to!" Tim exclaimed.

Dick shook his head slowly. He reached out to put a hand on Tim's shoulder but the boy only stepped back.

He let his hand fall next to him and began to explain, "we were just trying to keep you safe Tim, that's all."

The two men saw the tears in the child's eyes as he glared at the floor. Slowly he looked up and said, "I broke him out because I didn't think he needed to be locked up. I think he's just confused."

"Does he know you helped him," Bruce asked getting off the subject.

Tim nodded slowly and took a deep breath, "I wasn't going to tell him, but once we were out he ripped off my hood and my mask."

Dick ran a hand through his hair, "see that's why you can't trust him."

"No! He just wanted to know who I was!" Tim screamed.

"That's enough Tim!"

Tim looked at Bruce quickly when he suddenly yelled. Bruce pointed at the bed and Tim slowly walked over to it sitting down.

Bruce leaned down to Tim's eye level and said, "you are hearby suspended from being Robin until I tell you otherwise. Got it?"

Tim's jaw dropped, "you can't do that!"

Bruce shook his head, "the conversations over Tim, it's done."

With that the man stood and left the room. Dick stood there a moment before walking over to Tim. "Tim-"

He was cut off by Tim growling, "just go."

He heard a slight sob from the boy's throat, and didn't want to upset him anymore. Dick nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. With that Tim laid down on the bed burrying his face in the pillow where he cried himself to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 (the last of DenniBenni's chapters, and then we start mine!)**

"I miss Robin," Artemis grumbled as the team sat in the living room of the mountain. Each one of the team members looked completely bored out of their minds.

"Be quiet, we all do," Wally said. She sent him a glare but didn't feel like pushing the argument anymore.

"Does anyone know where he's been," Megan asked.

All the teens shook their head. She bit her nail a little and mumbled, "I hope he's ok."

Wally scoffed, "of course he's ok! We would know…right?"

Wally looked at Aqualad who nodded, "I am sure the League would have informed us if he wasn't." Everyone looked up when they heard someone enter the room.

It was Red Tornado. "Hey Tornado! You got something for us?" Wally asked excitedly.

"Missions are the Batman's job." That was always his reply. Wally made a sad face and slid back into his chair.

"I was sent to inform you that Robin will not be coming to the mountain until further notice, he has been suspended as Robin until, Batman says otherwise," Red Tornado informed the teenagers.

Everyone's faces instantly became worried. "What happened," Superboy asked.

"That is not my information to give you I'm afraid." Then he turned and left the room.

Everyone looked around confused, everyone except for Wally. He whispered, "he didn't."

Everyone looked at him quickly and Artemis asked, "he didn't what?"

"You know the guy who attacked Robin the other night," Wally asked.

The teens nodded and he continued, "well, we were looking up things about him and it turns out his name is the Red Hood. Batman and Nightwing had just thrown him in prison so Robin said he was going to break him out."

Their jaws dropped in surprise. They couldn't imagine Robin. Their Robin, breaking a criminal out of prison, especially one that had beaten him up.

"You're not serious," Artemis asked.

Wally just nodded looking at the floor. "You knew and you didn't stop him!" Superboy exclaimed.

Wally glared and yelled back, "I didn't really think he was going to do it!"

"Guys stop fighting," Megan ordered getting in the middle of the two. She looked at Wally and asked, "why would he want to break the guy out?

Wally looked uncomfortable and answered, "I can't tell you, secret identity stuff." They didn't really want to listen but nodded anyway knowing Wally would never tell Robin's identity.

"I hope he's not in too much trouble," Megan whispered.

Artemis looked at her as if she was crazy. "What do you think? Batman's just going to let him off with a slap on the wrist? He broke someone out of prison, Megan."

The Martian nodded sadly understanding where the girl was coming from. They all knew that Robin would be in huge trouble. They just hoped he would be able to come back to the team soon.

* * *

"I'm going to kill that dingbat!" Black Mask yelled, slamming his hand down on his desk.

A few of his men back away a few stps at the sudden outburst. They had just informed him that the Red Hood had taken over another one of his territories.

He turned and looked out the large window that was in his office. The one that just a few years ago, Red Hood had blasted away.

"Sir…I thought you wanted us to kill-"the man was cut off when Blackmask turned quickly and glared widely at him.

"Shut up Ralphy! Are you a damn idiot?" Blackmask asked.

Ralphy shook his head quickly, "I'm sorry sir, it's just, well we don't know where he is half the time. I thought maybe if we found out his identity we could catch him in daylight."

He stared at Black Mask expecting another scolding. But, he relaxed when he saw a smile creep across his face.

"Very good idea Ralphy. Guess you're not as much of an idiot as I thought. Alright! Listen up!" He yelled getting everyone's attention.

"Your jobs are simple, find someone that knows the Red Hood's identity. Even if it's just a suspect, bring them in for…persuading."

He gave an evil grin and looked back out the window. "Get ready Hood, we're coming for you."

**Alright, now we get to start my chapters. Any votes on who is going to get caught? Because I already know (it's already written) but I want to know what y'all think!**


End file.
